


One Star

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [211]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Yelp, could be OT3, just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: The brewpub gets a one star Yelp review. The crew is not impressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Really no warnings required.

“What the _fuck?”_ Eliot growls.

Hardison’s fingers are flying across the keyboard at a lightning pace. “Gonna find out what fuckin’ loser…” he murmurs.

Amy, not shockingly, in the voice of reason. “Guys. You can’t…hunt someone down, just because they gave us a bad review,” she says.

Everyone freezes for a moment, then Parker says, “no, we can totally do that. Go ahead, Hardison.”

Hardison’s fingers start moving again.

“Maybe they just had a bad day…or _we_  had a bad day,” Amy tries. “Maybe they had the flu so everything tasted awful but they didn’t realize it.”

“My food _always_  tastes good,” Eliot growls. “And it fixes bad days.”

Parker nods, agreeing with this sentiment.

Amy tries again. “Okay, but…”

“Shhhhhh,” Hardison says. “This is harder than I thought.”

Eliot raises an eyebrow. “It’s a damn Yelp review. How hard can it be?”

“Pretty damn hard, you got no idea what kinda system this guy has…I shoulda seen it comin’,” he says, voice going low and tight. “Goddamn bastard.”

“Who?” Parker asks.

“Three guesses.”

There’s silence for a moment, so Hardison fills in the blank. “Cha0s.”

Eliot’s teeth gnash together. Parker squeezes the back of Hardison’s chair so hard that breaking it is a legitimate concern.

“Who’s Cha0s?” Amy asks.

“Only the most pain in the ass hacker ever,” Parker says.

“Kinda hates us,” Hardison adds.

“Would give a place a one-star review just to get revenge,” Eliot concludes.

The three of them look at each other, than slowly smile. “Revenge?” Hardison asks.

Parker’s smile widens. “Definitely,” she says.


End file.
